Surfacing
by Moa-Osen
Summary: Sybil is to go swimming with her sister, but her plans become far more interesting. Written for smut week. A slow burn.
1. The Ugliest Swimming Dress Ever Sewn:

"Edith, we really could just walk there ourselves." Sybil insisted, looking once again in the full length mirror.

"Walk? Why should we walk such a long way to swim? That would be ridiculous."

It wouldn't be as ridiculous as wearing these horrid swim dresses that their dressmaker had delivered days earlier. They weren't at all in line with the fashion of the more streamlined dresses she'd seen advertised in French newspapers. This swim dress looked as though it were made for a child going to a party, not a woman. Sybil glanced at herself once again and sighed. She felt like a china doll.

It was all white fabric and ruffles and bows, with sleeves that pouffed up around her shoulders like tea cakes. If it weren't for Edith looking at her with such longing, she would have absolutely refused to be seen in her horrid dress. The hot air of summer was beginning to move in, making Sybil feel impatient and annoyed altogether. She wasn't sleeping at night the way she'd been able to before- when she closed her eyes she would feel the faint memory of his hands against her skin, sending lightening volts up her spine. It was causing her sleep to be fraught with the swooning dizziness written about at length in the romance novels Edith loved so dearly. She wondered how much longer she could keep her secret stowed away.

"Besides, Papa thinks it would be much better if Branson were to take us there. In case one of us were to have an accident."

Tom. Not Branson, she thought for a moment, her eyebrow arching impertinently.

"An accident? In a pond no deeper than the bedposts? We'd be more likely to be drowned by these dresses than anything else."

"Please, Sybil, you promised. I don't want to go swimming alone."

"Why didn't you ask Mary instead?" Sybil asked, though she knew that there was no need for the question at all.

"Mary has no interest in swimming, and besides, I thought you'd like to be out and about today."

Sybil nodded her agreement, but felt put upon by her sister. Ever since the night that she, Mary and Anna had forced their way into the inn and cancelled her elopement, Edith insisted on acting as though the whole thing had never happened. It was becoming an act that Sybil could no longer stomach, and yet couldn't communicate to anyone. Her- their- secret was weighing on her.

With one more look in the mirror she shook her head and went to her closet to put on a light coat to hide the awful dress.

"If we must go, we might as well do it now."


	2. Abandoned

Sybil stalked down the staircase, trailing Edith by a noticeable distance. Edith seemed quite excited to go out, whereas Sybil felt like she was being tethered to her own ruin. She wondered if she could make herself disappear. Perhaps the dress would simply swallow her up. Why couldn't she have found some excuse to not go swimming with her sister? Why did she always make herself so available to everyone, like a desperate girl at a party with an empty dance card? Perhaps she was feeling guilty for preparing herself to leave her family and start over again- in the wellspring of her newfound happiness and impending freedom there was a drop of guilt that was making her much more loyal and pliable than she'd ever been. She sighed heavily again, her displeasure written all over her countenance.

Lady Grantham and Mary rounded the corner, walking towards the parlor. Both were dressed in their better clothing- not their usual get ups for a quiet Monday afternoon.

"Oh, girls, are you looking forward to swimming this afternoon? I think that Branson has already brought the car around. Mrs. Patmore packed you a luncheon, but I'm afraid it might not be much since we interrupted her plans with surprise visitors."

"Visitors?" Edith asked, Sybil keeping her lips sealed.

"Yes, Sir Anthony has come for lunch. I didn't even think to tell you." Mary responded, leaving Cora with the look of a flower left in a vase without enough water.

"That's quite enough, Mary."

"Sir Anthony? But when?" Edith looked panicked, her face falling significantly.

"He is due any minute, darling."

"Sybil, you must forgive me." Edith announced, turning to her sister. She quickly turned and ran back up the stairs. "Please tell Anna to come help me!" She shouted as she disappeared around the hall.

Sybil stood on the staircase, freshly abandoned.

"Oh, Sybil, I'm so sorry. You can still go and enjoy the afternoon, though."

Sybil nodded while Mary shot her a stern look from behind their mother.

"Mama, are you really sure that Sybil should go swimming alone?"

"She won't be alone. Branson will be there. And Sybil, do offer Branson Edith's half of the lunch. I don't want Mrs. Patmore's food to go to waste, after the trouble she went through for us today."

"Yes, Mama." Sybil responded, trying to swallow the smile that was threatening to unfold on her lips. She watched as Mary arched her eyebrows to the heavens.

* * *

"Where is Lady Edith?" Tom asked her, a sideways look on his face. Sybil rolled her eyes while he helped her into the car. She hated it when he had to speak in formalities to her.

"Sir Anthony is dropping by for luncheon, so my dear sister abandoned me." She responded.

Tom closed the door, walking around to let himself into the car. Without a word he started up the car, switching gears and making the thing come to life. "So it's just you today?" He asked, a smile in his voice.

"Just me."

The car lurched forward, and they were on their way. They drove in silence until Downton was no longer visible.

"Where am I taking you today?" Tom asked, yelling at her against the wind.

"Just pull over here."


End file.
